Happy New Year Kagome!
by AnnIeUoKaNnIE15
Summary: Kagome's New memories
1. Three Years Old

Annieuokannie15: This is a story written Dec 31, 2003 at 7:18 pm. This story is a one-shot fic in honor of the American and European New Year. New year for certain Asian countries are different and I will possible repost this story every year with a new twist (aka chapter) Every chapter is how Kagome has spent the American New Year up to the age of 17 or two years after she fell into the well. I will continue to add chapters until midnight, and that will be the last chapter of the year 2003 that I will be writing.  
  
Annie's muse: By the by, all the stories are almost ready to update; the explanation is Annie's profile. We will be starting with the year that Kagome could actually remember, when she was three.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own, So Don't Sue. (Little note if you have questions or comments IM me! Lubablechick14 is my screen name.) Annie will skip some new years because of limited time.  
  
d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b  
  
Dec. 31, 1989 (Hey this was my first new year!)  
  
d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b  
  
A small girl with short black hair and soulful brown eyes looked outside the window waiting for Daddy to come back from a business meeting with Mr. Keizai (1). He had promised to come back with a treat.  
  
'Maybe some oden' she thought happily. She pouted as yet another car drove by. She heard footsteps approaching but made no move.  
  
"Kagome are you still waiting for you father? He only left five minutes ago" Kagome turn toward her mother.  
  
"Nuh-uh mommy, it been a gazillion minutes"  
  
"Non-sense and gazillion isn't a number."  
  
"Not yet mommy, not yet" Kioko sighed at her daughters notion.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Kagome?"  
  
"Put me up for adoption? Or send me to the loony bin?" (Note this is a three-year-old girl talking...) Kioko sighed again  
  
"No, but maybe sending you to your room to get ready for tonight would be better. I laid a new kimono out for you go put it on." She turned to see Kagome all ready racing to her room down the hall. (They don't live in the shine yet)  
  
d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b  
  
Later that evening  
  
d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b  
  
Kagome came bounding down the hall when she heard her father arrive home.  
  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Oomph!" She crashed into her father's leg and fell backwards "Owwie!" Toshiro chuckled and bent down to pick up Kagome.  
  
"Daddy that's not funny!"  
  
"Kagome, you could be a little more cautious when running around."  
  
"Okay, so what you get me?!" He chuckled again. Ha set her down and pulled a package out of his pocket "Here Kagome."  
  
She ripped the brown paper off to find a small black box. She opened it to find a silver heart shaped locket. She opened it to find a picture of her and her father. An engraving was on the other side but she couldn't read.  
  
"Daddy, what does it say?" He took the locket from her and faced it so that he could read it in the light.  
  
"Together forever, apart never" (Corny I know but it part of the plot and plan)  
  
"Thank you Daddy!" She hugged his leg and he gave her a small pat on the head.  
  
"Akemashiteomedetougozaimasu my daughter"  
  
"Akemashiteomedetougozaimasu daddy!" 


	2. Seven Years Old

Annieuokannie15: The next chappie!  
  
d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b  
  
Dec 31, 1993  
  
d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b  
  
Figures in black stood everywhere on the shrine grounds. Some were crying, some were just standing, others were paying their respects to Kioko.  
  
Kagome stood in a comer watching everyone. She heard some whispers that were not meant for her ears.  
  
"Is that Toshiro's daughter?" "Yes, such a young age to lose a father" "I can't imagine what Kioko is going through!" "Poor dear, Toshiro left her with a son too" "Really! Well what a horrible day to have a funeral."  
  
Kagome frowned, then stomped off to the upstairs nursery. When she reached the crib, she looked inside to see a baby boy sleeping.  
  
"Don't worry Souta, even though Daddy said we would be together forever and he lied, I'll protect you the way he protected me."  
  
Two hours passed and Kagome cried her heart out, then she heard the shouts from down stairs saying that it was New Years in America.  
  
"My New Year resolution is to stay strong despite the hardest situations"  
  
d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b  
  
Short but I didn't want to keep everyone mourning. 


	3. Eleven Years Old

Yet another chapter and it is now 9:32. My hands are tired from typing Oh well. Writing for this chappie provide by: Samara's well shop! Buy any kind of well! From a magic well, to a get well! This product is not sold in any kind of stores. We don't guarantee being "safe" if a zombie girl or an Inu-youkai hanyou climb out of the well. Prices may vary! Hahahaha! Happy New Year folks.  
  
d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b  
  
Dec 31, 1997  
  
d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b  
  
"Souta! You ruined my new kimono!"  
  
"It wasn't me it was Buyo! I swear!"  
  
"Your such a kid Souta blaming the cat!" Buyo looked up at her and gave a loud meow. "See Buyo agrees with me" Souta sent a death glare a Buyo as Kagome walked into the house.  
  
"Traitorous feline" he mumbled. Kagome spun around "What was that!?"  
  
"Should of named him Brian?" She narrowed her eyes before stomping off to the inside of the house. He turned towards the cat sitting on the floor next to him.  
  
"Buyo take my advice, never consider adopting a sister or getting one. They're mean." Buyo meowed again only to walk off to chase the crows around the shrine. (I now feel sorry for the crows) Souta sighed and walked in to the house.  
  
He left his shoes at the door and walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table to see his mom fussing over the new kimono (you have no idea how many times I capitalized the damn 'k' in kimono All through out the story)  
  
Sighing louder this time he laid his head on the table . Sighing even louder he started to bang his head repeatedly on the table.  
  
"All right Souta I'll give you your ramen now" Kioko sighed "You didn't have to start a tantrum to get food."  
  
"But mom, you're the one who told me actions speak louder than words." She opened her mouth to protest but Jiisan walked in making a ruckus.  
  
"What's it now dad?" He looked warily at everyone in the kitchen.  
  
"Demons, they come out this time every year"  
  
Kagome piped up "Jiisan everyone knows demons don't exist. You tell us this every year and if they were real would they have been spotted by now?"  
  
"Demons cannot be seen by human eyes" He lectures and Kagome mouthed the same thing he was saying. "You must have spiritual powers to see them And some of them have disguises so that we can't tell them from everyday humans" He continued his lecture for another hour or so until Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Okay Jiisan we get it."  
  
"What time is it? Nearly midnight! Oh my goodness! Lets go out side and light some fireworks! How about that kid what do you say to that!" The kids cheered and ran outside dragging Jiisan with them.  
  
Kioko thoughts 'Oh Toshiro, if you could see how much your children have grown, you would be proud my love." With those thoughts over see walked out of the house following her children and father. 


	4. Seventeen

Annieuokannie15: Last one! Hehehe I'm just guna skip to when she's seventeen, so that we get a little fluff, if you know what I mean! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay I'm officially crazy!  
  
d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b  
  
Dec 31, 2003  
  
d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b d=(^o^)=b  
  
"Inuyasha! Please! I just want to go home one day! I'll be back by noon tomorrow!"  
  
"I said no! What's more important than the jewel shards! You have another one of those test things or are you trying to go back with that Hobo kid? (Hojo for those of you who are wondering) Feh, you've had more tests this month than Miroku's attempts at getting a wife. And wench that's a lot of test!"  
  
"Sit! Inuyasha I'm not going back for tests or Hojo! Besides its already night or ten o' clock, plus it's New Years Eve! "  
  
"New years in twenty two days away wench! No way are you going to trick me!"  
  
"Sit! It's American New Years! My father was born in America so the tradition has been passed down!"  
  
"What's this ameri-ka? Another guy like hobo?"  
  
"No it's a country across the ocean"  
  
"Sure...well why can't you spend this Amayrikan (American people, Inuyasha is new to the other country thing) New Year in the feudal age? That way we don't have to wait for to get back tomorrow." Kagome squealed with delight.  
  
"That's a great idea Inuyasha! Thank you, you're a genius! I have to tell my family first! Thank you!" She ran up to him kissed him on the cheek and jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha was frozen on the spot. His hand reached up to touch the spot where she had kissed him. Miroku and Sango emerged from the bushes and walked straight up to the hanyou.  
  
The monk was first to speak "That is probably the most action you've gotten this year my friend!" Sango quickly silenced the monk with hiraikoutsu. She proceeded to drag the unconscious monk out of the clearing but before she left she said "If you do decide to court Kagome then treat her well." She left Inuyasha with his thought after that.  
  
'She kissed me'  
  
'It was only a peck on the cheek, get over it!'  
  
'But that mean she does at least have some feelings for you'  
  
'Or maybe she's playing with your heart'  
  
'Yea who could ever like a dirty half-breed like me? But still can't help but wonder'  
  
(I have to say this now, Inuyasha has a mean conscience, but then again I wrote it so....yea)  
  
With the final thought he gathered his composure and leapt off to the Goshinboku. Kagome climb out of the well right as he leapt off  
  
'Strange...oh my kami! I kissed him on the cheek! What will he think? I just have to go back to the village then I'll talk to him'  
  
She walked into the hut to find everyone sitting down calmly except for Miroku who was huddled in a corner holding his head. She sighed and sat beside Sango.  
  
"What did he do now?"  
  
"Dirty comment aimed at Inuyasha..." Miroku came up beside Kagome.  
  
"Can I have a little kiss too?" A whole second passed before hiraikoutsu came in contact the monk's head. Kagome was tomato red "You saw that?" Sango nodded her head.  
  
"To tell you the truth Sango I don't know what came over me to just kiss him"  
  
"You love him that's why"  
  
"Yes, I know that, but I've always had control over my emotional outbursts. It just wasn't me"  
  
"Who's to say it was you. I think you should go talk to him and sort things out" Kagome stood up "Okay I'll be back before we can start the New Year seeing as you've overheard what I said earlier."  
  
She was about to walk out the door when she remembered something "Oh and Sango?" the older girl looked up at the call of her name. "It's tradition to give a kiss to a person for New Years." Miroku had woken up at the sound of this tradition. Kagome grinned and left the hut, heading towards the Goshinboku.  
  
Walking alone in a dark forest while it was night was no place for a girl to be. So Kagome rather than walking, ran to her destination. She reached  
  
"Inuyasha?! Inuyasha?!" Inuyasha jumped in front of her  
  
"Yea, what do you want?"  
  
"Um...about earlier when I um.."  
  
"Yea, I know you regret it, don't have to rub it in my face ya know" He turned to jump back into the tree. "Who'd ever want a half-breed anyway!"  
  
"Wait!" She reached out to grab him and whispered "I've done a lot of things I regret, and that wasn't one of them."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Um, I'll be heading back to Kaede's now..."she turned to leave but was pulled back by Inuyasha  
  
"Wait Kagome" He buried his nose in her hair "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Somebody once told me 'Say what you mean, mean what you say' and I've always taken that advice.:  
  
"Kagome I....I...think, no, I know now that I'm in love with you."  
  
"Inuyasha...I love you too and I've waited for so long to hear you say that."  
  
Then in the spur of the moment they kissed. They were like that until Kagome's watch started beeping.  
  
"Happy New Year Inuyasha"  
  
"Happy New Year Kagome" And they kissed some more.  
  
THE END FOR NOW! 


End file.
